silent_glitcherfandomcom-20200214-history
Animus
"I warned you about this." Animus is one of Mayhem's major forms, and can be one of the most threatening forms. To access it, press M on Mayhem and you will transform into Animus. Moveset * Z - Sky Cannon ** A ring will appear where your cursor is, and the sound clip "Should I have taken it easier?" will play. The ring will slowly expand, and eventually 3 beams will fire from the sky, increasing in size each time. Getting hit by all three will take half of a Soldier's health (500 health) away. This move does not leave Animus vulnerable for very long, but faster forms (especially Omega) can avoid it easily. * X - Extinction ** Animus will jump into the air and charge a massive ball of energy, floating. Once fully charged, the ball will fire at where your cursor is. When it hits something, it will first create a relatively small pulse, then create a massive and flashy explosion that deals very high damage and also launches things into the air. After firing, Animus is left vulnerable for an uncomfortably long amount of time, leaving them wide open to attack. Alternates Trivia * The original name of Animus was Stressed, then it was changed to Rage, then to Violence, and finally to Animus. * Animus is one of only 3 forms (Calamity doesn't count) to have a secret alternate. To access it, become Solitude (Mayhem alt 1) and press M. Instead of the default major transformation, a unique transition will play, transforming the user into The Big Black rather than Animus. ** Using The Big Black instead of Animus will not affect Extinction in any way. ** In the original transition, the player's head would tilt to the left saying "Riddle me this", then the right saying "Riddle me that", then look down and say "Who's afraid of the big black". In the Silent Glitcher variant, they face forward while saying the first lines, then at the end, instead of saying "Who's afraid of the big black?" it only says "Who's afraid of the-" before being abruptly cut off by the scream. Lore Hatred, enmity, animosity; none of them are able to compare to what Animus feels towards her own kind. In 2154 AD, she was born like a normal person and lived like one up until she was in her late teens, where she began to realize just how much suffering humanity had brought to all it had crossed paths with. They had slaughtered countless innocent beings to lift themselves up, only to later die in masses, all over trivial issues and prejudice. They deprecated and tormented anyone who could be considered 'different,' physically or not, and the rest willingly gave up will, becoming no more than puppets of their ever more corrupt masters. Worst of all, they found cause for merriment and joy in all of this, even celebrating their brutal crimes against Robloxia and themselves. It was that moment where Animus' trait of nearly endless anger was born, as well as her transformation into a Star Soul with the ability to scale her power based on her anger; a perfect combination. Animus sought to entirely erase what had happily executed trillions, maybe even more, and bring true justice and tranquility to Robloxia. But the way she did it only made the problem worse; her methods were to kill anything in sight, sometimes callously torturing them just to make them feel the pain she believed humanity had caused. she knew that absolute tranquility would reach Robloxia when she finished, but every second that passed, her work was gradually undone, leaving only an unnecessary amount of destruction and bloodshed. Plenty of Star Souls have tried to stop her useless crusade and failed, simply because of her overwhelming hatred. Then came an incident in the country of Cerphis on a June midnight in the year 2312 AD. Because of Animus, cities and towns were flattened, death and destruction loomed over everything, and the breakdown of a country was near certain. But just when hope was near lost, a Star Soul determined to bring vengeance to those who had then perished appeared, responding to a desperate cry for help from another Star Soul, one who lacked a name. The arriving Star Soul was known as Fallen, the avenger of the departed. Animus and Fallen had a battle that further devastated Cerphis, but eventually Animus was defeated though not killed. Suddenly, beacon time anomalies occurred, and an entire skyscraper fell on top of Fallen while Animus was whisked away to another time period. The weakened Animus appeared in an utterly tranquil meadow stretching far past the horizon, waking up only hours later. A calm breeze and absolute desolation from any kind of animal life lead Animus to believe she had finally accomplished her goal, and the eternal hatred inside of her began to fade as she became an entirely new Star Soul. This variant of Animus would be known as Ataraxia, a mostly different Star Soul with a trait of eternal calmness rather than hostility. But soon, the meadow began to deteriorate in some areas, it's plant life withering and quickly dying. Ataraxia's trait of eternal calmness caused her to mostly ignore the issue, but something always stirred inside of her, as if the Animus in her knew she wasn't alone. On a sunny day just like all of the others, Animus' concerns for Ataraxia became true as the Star Souls Wither, Plague, Determination, and Overgrowth appeared. They had been taken to the field by beacon-related time rifts as well, and all of them had been trapped in it for much longer than Animus was, driven a little towards insanity by near complete isolation. Ataraxia saw what the demonic fury inside of her hated most, and she reverted to Animus as soon as she could react to their appearance. Animus immediately tried to attack, but she was interrupted by Overgrowth trapping her in the meadow's seemingly endless grass. Wither had to explain to Animus that what they wanted was not to kill her, but rather to grow their alliance and escape the meadow. Animus at first desired to escape and kill all four of them, but with Overgrowth's overwhelming advantage in the meadow, it was impossible. Wither convinced Animus to join the group, Animus then learning that she couldn't accomplish her goal without escaping the seemingly infinite meadow. Now, Animus is with her newly found alliance (most likely as Ataraxia), contributing to a plan to break free of the meadow and eventually truly accomplish her goal of wiping out humanity.Category:Forms Category:Has Lore